La primera vez, Igual que siempre
by Daria Black
Summary: Siempre estando en guerra, Siempre se han peleando, siempre se han amado. Un OneShot sobre la primera vez de Ron y Hermione. Porque con estos dos, todo empieza siempre con peleas. Tiene algo de lemmon pero esta bastante tierno y suave. Espero lo disfruten


Todo es de jotaká. Eso lo sabemos todo pero mas vale aclarar...  
Contiene **lemmon**! no esta fuerte, en realidad esta bastante inocente y bastante sutil, hasta tierno podria decir yo xD!  
Esto salio de un extraño ataque de inspiración que me dio una tarde. Ojala me sigan dando porque esto lo escribí como si alguien me lo estuviese dictando!  
Espero les guste... A mi parecer quedo aceptable... Nos leemos abajo!  
Disfruten!

* * *

La alfombra del piso era un collage. Una conjunción de formas que definía la batalla que se libraba en ese momento en la cama de ese oscuro y pequeño cuarto.

**_Flash back_**

- Hermione no seas tan delicada, ¡solo fue una broma! -dijo Ron tratando de calmar a la castaña y queriendo remediar lo que acaba de decir.

- ¡No, Ron! No trates de remediarlo. -bramo Hermione indignada- no puedes pretender que te perdone luego de que me insultas delante de todo el mundo de esa manera. ¿No sabes lo vergonzoso que puede llegar a ser eso para mí?

- Vamos, linda. - dijo el esbozando una sonrisa mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada- Sabes que de verdad eso fue una broma, tu sabes que yo de verdad no creo que tu seas una cerebrito come libros sin nada que hacer mas que estar pegada a la gran biblioteca de tu casa- Culmino él mientras ella bufaba disgustada ante la mención de las palabras que la acababan de molestar.

- ¿No? si no es así ¿porqué gastas tanto tiempo repitiéndolo delante de cuanta persona este dispuesta a escucharlo Ronald?

El la miro sin cambiar su expresión de cariño y la sonrisa de su cara. -No pienso que seas solo una cerebrito come libros sin nada que hacer mas que estar pegada a la gran biblioteca de tu casa; Pienso que eres todo eso, - ella lo fulmino con la mirada mientras lo repetía- y además, que también eres la cerebrito como libros mas hermosa, genuina, cariñosa, romántica y especial que pueda existir y que a pesar de que lo seas, cuestiono toda tu gran inteligencia y cordura por haberme elegido precisamente a mi como una pequeña parte de tu ser y además, prefiero que tengan esa imagen así solo yo puedo disfrutar de tu verdadera y apasionada personalidad.

Al concluir con esas palabras Hermione lo miro fijamente a los ojos mientras relajaba su expresión y borraba cualquier marca de enojo que hubiese registrado en su rostro.

- Ronald Weasley. Eres un grandísimo idiota. El mayor idota que he conocido en mi vida -el la mira extrañado, pensaba que con sus palabras ella se suavizaría un poco y empezó a preocuparse.- pero a pesar de eso sí, a lo mejor estar contigo pueda ser una estupidez. Pero es la mejor estupidez que pueda llegar a hacer en mi vida y no estoy ni un poquito arrepentida de realizarla. Pero no es necesario que digas esas cosas. Ya que solo tu conoces mi verdadero yo en muchos aspectos - le sonrío pícaramente y en ese momento el pelirrojo pudo comenzar a relajarse.- con todo esto solo logras hacerme sentir mal.

- Entonces, ¿perdonas a este idiota por hacerte sentir mal solo por su egoísmo? este idiota que tanto te ama...- le dijo él abrazándola y mirándola con dulzura.

Ella le correspondió ese abrazo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, a esos hermosos y azules ojos que la hacían sentirte en el cielo y lentamente se acerco a sus labios y lo beso pausada y dulcemente.

- ¿Eso significa que sí? - pregunto el

- Sólo si no lo haces más. Respondió ella. Y pronto volvieron a unir sus labios.

- Pero es que... - comenzó él y ella lo miro detenida y con una expresión de duda.- es que pelear contigo es divertido, me encanta la expresión que tienes cuando te enojas y...

- Ronald eres un insensible.- lo interrumpió mientras se soltaba del abrazo. -¡No te importa si cada vez que me haces enojar hieres mi sentimientos con lo que dices! eres un idota!- le reprocho ella mientras la rabia volvía a correr por su cuerpo.

- Y tu una dramática, y me encanta.- Ella iba a empezar a responderle cuando él rápidamente la calló con un apasionado beso. La tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras que ella hacía fuerzas para soltarse del beso hasta que poco a poco empezó a calmarse y responderle el beso. La chica, que tenía sus brazos en el pecho de Ron, los movió y con ellos rodeo su cuello mientras se fundían más y más en un acalorado beso. El chico coloco sus manos en la baja cintura de Hermione, mientras luchaban febrilmente una batalla en sus bocas, lengua con lengua. Ella subió sus manos y las enredo en el cabello de ron mientras el bajaba con su boca y se posaba en su cuello. con apenas unas luces de conciencia ella saco la varita del bolsillo de sus jeans y cerro la puerta con un hechizo y insonorizo la habitación, _solo por si acaso_, pues ya estaba reprimiendo sin éxito alguno unos cuantos gemidos que se desprendían de sus labios a causa de los besos de Ron.

Se separaron por un momento y se miraron a los ojos, haciéndose preguntas silenciosas y respondiéndolas al mismo tiempo. Sí, adelante; decían sus mentes y sus cuerpos, _sobre todo sus cuerpos_. Volvieron a la batalla de lenguas pero ahora entrando en el juego sus manos en suaves y delicadas caricias.

Ron bajo las manos hacia el trasero de Hermione mientras ella posaba de nuevo sus manos en el pecho de él y lo acariciaba suavemente. Él bajo poco a poco hasta sus muslos. De la boca de la chica empezó a salir un ronroneo suave. Ron comenzó a subir recorriendo la figura de la chica desde los muslos hacia arriba metiendo su mano entre la blusa de algodón fino de ella mientras ella jugaba con los botones de su camisa. El comenzó a subir suavemente la blusa y ella se separo de el mirándolo y dándole permiso de deshacerse de la prenda de una vez por todas. El chico lo hizo delicadamente mirando el torso semidesnudo de su novia... ella empezó a desabotonar la camisa de él y ésta cayo también al suelo… Poco a poco los dos acortaban la distancia que había entre el lugar donde se encontraban y la cama. Se miraron por un momento pero ahora en sus miradas había una deliciosa mezcla entre amor, dulzura, deseo y lujuria. Una mezcla exquisita y embriagadora que solo abría paso a una necesidad de tener más uno del otro. Ron se aventuro y toco los pechos de Hermione que estaban aun cubiertos por el brassier de encaje rosa que la chica llevaba, los sintió duros y perfectos en cuanto a tamaño, se ajustaban perfectamente al de su mano, como si predeterminadamente estuvieran hechos para su anatomía. Ante este contacto la chica cerro los ojos incitando al chico que se atreviera a más mientras iban juntando los cuerpos y ella notaba la virilidad de Ron creciendo dentro de su pantalón y esperando ansiosamente a ser liberada, este roce le encantaba de una manera inexplicable, sentía que iba a enloquecer pronto.

-Te amo- le susurro él al oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera y se le erizaran todos y cada uno de los vellos de su piel. Ella le respondió entre jadeos -Yo también, yo también- el chico se extasió al ver el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba su novia, que en esos momentos movía las caderas y frotándose contra la parte baja de su torso y jugaba con el cinturón del chico. Ron desabotono los jeans de la chica y los dejo caer. Se separo de la chica y realizó lo mismo con sus jeans. Los dos se encontraban en ropa interior y muy cerca de la cama. Hermione llevo su boca al cuello de Ron, besándole el lóbulo de las orejas y poco a poco fue descendiendo por todo el pecho del extasiado pelirrojo. E incorporándose, ella misma se quito el bra mordiéndose el labio inferior y observando como Ron observaba la esperada revelación del busto que anteriormente había masajeado. Ante eso acorto la distancia que quedaba entre las montañas de afrodita de su novia y sus manos. El contacto de sus manos fue un contraste del frío que dispendian ellas a comparación con el calor que emanaban el par de firmes senos que adornaban el torso de su novia... El jugó con sus pezones apretándolos y besándolos mientras que Hermione soltaba suaves suspiros y jadeos y ronroneaba de nuevo.

Finalmente llegaron a la cama entre caricias y más besos. Se separaron de nuevo uniéndose en una mirada que expresaba todas las emociones contenidas y que, dejaba de lado todas las palabras. Ron le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios y comenzó a descender por su cuello bajo lentamente por sus pechos y se poso en su vientre mientras Hermione arqueaba la espalda sumida en su excitación. La miró y lentamente le quitó el panty que hacía juego con el bra que yacía olvidado en algún lugar del suelo de la habitación. El chico se tomo un momento para admirar la anatomía de su novia quien se sentó en la cama con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y observaba como su novio la observaba con ojos llenos de fascinación. El la miro pidiéndole permiso para tocarla, temiendo que con su tacto fuera a dañar tanta perfección. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa y recostándose de nuevo en la cama. Ron se recostó tiernamente sobre ella y la besó mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos y poco a poco ascendían hacía el centro de la feminidad de Hermione. Al llegar allí le toco con suavidad notando la humedad, mientras ella dejaba salir un gemido que le indico al pelirrojo que iba por buen camino y que debía seguir. Acarició con dos dedos la parte más sensible mientras la castaña gemía de placer. Introdujo un dedo en el interior de ella y lo saco suavemente repitiendo el proceso un par de veces. Hermione sentía como si una carga eléctrica se esparciera por todo su cuerpo. Ron detuvo su labor al ver que la chica movía sugestivamente sus caderas pidiéndole más. Se acerco a su boca y unieron sus lenguas mientras ella se despojaba de la única prenda que les impedía un contacto directo, el boxer de Ron. Ya completamente desnudos uno sobre el otro con sus bocas unidas se separaron – ¿Estas lista?- Preguntó él. -Sólo _hazlo_- le dijo ella. Y lenta y cuidadosamente se fundieron formando un solo cuerpo y cargándose de un éxtasis nunca antes experimentado, movieron sus cuerpos al ritmo de sus corazones llenándose de amor en cada embestida, en cada caricia, en cada beso. Poco a poco aumentaron la pasión hasta que juntos y con las manos entrelazadas rozaron el cielo, alcanzaron el clímax…

Empapados en sudor se abrazaron sin decir una palabra, ya que sus cuerpos acababan de hablar por ellos. Hermione se recostó sobre el pecho desnudo de Ron y cerro los ojos mientras el le acariciaba el cabello.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

- Si en esto van a terminar las peleas espero que discutamos mas seguido- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa mientras Hermione aún con los ojos cerrados esbozaba una sonrisa.

- Hermione…- susurro Ron.

- Dime…- Le preguntó la castaña aun recostada en su pecho, se encontraba tan cómoda allí que ni el mismísimo Lord Voldemort resucitado la haría levantarse.

- Amo cuando me dices _idiota_. – Le respondió su novio con una sonrisa.

- Eres un idiota.- Le dijo ella.- El _idiota_ que amo. Y no solo eres una pequeña parte de mi ser tu formas parte de _todo_ mi ser.

Y a los pocos minutos se quedaron dormidos abrazados, felices y agotados.

* * *

Uff.. si esta sutil y tierno verdad?  
En mi atacaso inspiracional pense que la primera vez de estos dos iba a empezar con una pelea... Algo normal en ellos xD!  
Bueno y si terminaron de leer dejenme un comentario para alegrarme el día! C=  
Besos!  
Daria Black


End file.
